The new girl in town
by Umino Minami
Summary: I suck at writing summaries.....read if you want and tell me how you like.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura pounded her feet againt one of the back seat windows.  
"Sakura honey can you please stop?" Her mother asked her

"Why should I?" Sakura said still kicking at the window almost cracking it

"Ah here we are..home sweet home." Sakruas dad said

"More like torture." Sakura said

"OH lightent up." Her mother said

"Yea right like i would." Sakura said, both of her parents rolled thier eyes at her and got out of the car leaving Sakura all alone in the car.

"Sakurs honey come out and meet our new neighbors." Sakura's called back out to Skaura. Once Sakura heard this she kicked the window so hard that is broke and shattered into little pieces

"There I said hi know leave me alone so i can die a misreable life." Sakura said getting out of the car, but soon stopped when her mom yelled at her

**"SAKURA**" her mother yelled. Sakura winced at this and didnt even turn around but stopped dead in her tracks

"You now have to pay for that window." Her mom yelled out

"Yea I know I'll pay you back for the damages. just leave me alone so i can at least have some peace." Sakura said but after that she knew there was no living it down when she heard a fimilar voice.

"Sakura-chan I cant believe you." a girls voice called out

"Nor can I." Sakura mumbled to herself turning around to see her old friend old Ino

"Ino-chan why are you being so formale?" Sakura said to Ino

"Oh just wanted to get your attention billoboard brow." Ino said with a smile on her face

"Right back at you Ino-pig." Sakura said with a smile plastered on her face while Ino had a scwol on hers

"You two already at it."another girls voice came out

"Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino." Sakura cried once she saw the rest of her friends appear from behind Ino.

"Yep we're all here. Oh and Sakura meet Sauske. He is your new neighbor."Naruto said


	2. Chapter 2

"Hn" that was all Sauske had to say before he got hit in the head

"Hey what was that for you dobe." Sasuke said rubbing the bump on his head

"Well serves you right...you get a new neighbor and you treat her like you treat all your fan girls...TRASH." Naruto yelled at Sasuke who only seemed to be amazed at what he saw.Sakura was talking to their sensi's and laughing to.

"Hey Sakura how do you know our sensi's?" Ino yelled out to Sakura

"Oh these guys are friends of the family." Sakura called out back to Ino

Everyone's mouth hung open they couldn't believe that she was friends already with their sensi's. Sakura just smiled and continued there talk and everyone just stared, but Sasuke he didnt really care. He just wanted to go back inside but his mom wouldnt let.So he just stood there with his other friends watching Sakura talk or was it flirting he didnt really know but he knew that she was having alot of fun talking with there sensi. Sasuke and the rest kept on wathcing till Sakura disappeared and behind the moving truck and came back with a box in her hands. Sakura kicked Kakashi in the butt and yelled at him for being in her way. The rest of the guys laughed while Kakashi rubbed his now sore left butt check. Sakura then walked past him adn into her house she kept on doing this.

"Hey are guys just gonna stand like stupid people or are you going to help?" Sakura yelled towards the staring group of people called her friends

"Oh..uh...yea sorry." they all called out except for Sasuke who just stood there not listening to the now loud group of people.

"okay...then bring your lazy butts over here so you can help." Sakura said holding once again another box

"Hey Skaura just out of mere curosity..Why are you unloading the moving truck? Ino asked

"Because my mom has made a new friend and we're not going to move back to the wave." Sakura said motioning towards where her mom was talking to Sasuke's mom boht smilling and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh I see now." Ino said

"Whatever are you going to help or not?" Sakura said still holding the box in her hands

"Yea" Naruto said making Sakura jump for her dear life.

"NARUTO." Sakura said almost dropping her box in her hands

"Sorr about that." Naruto said moving away from the now angry Sakura.Everyone pitched in and Sakrua led them into her house. They all atared in awe.

"Wow Sakura." Tenten said

"Just out of plain curosity. How rich are you Sakura." Ino asked

"Um...well let think." Sakura said tapping her chin while she was thinking

"We own Four comapines and me and ym wife are both lawyers." Sakura's dad said popping out from somehwere.Everyone's mouth dropped open and Shikamru alomst droppped that box he had that said GLASS ANTIQUES. Sakura yelled and just barley made it on time to catch the box from making it to the floor.

"SHIKAMARU DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COSTS AND THESE ARE PRICELESS ANTIQUES TO." Sakura yelled at Shikamru who only just rolled his eyes at Sakrua

"Come on Sakura how much could the possibly cost?" Temari asked. Sakura turned around to face Temari

"Well for all of these it would be 1.2"

"Well that's not much." Temari said

"Well you didnt let me finsih." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. Temari just looked at her;

"H-how much?" Temair asked afraid of the price

"1.2 million" Sakura said giving the maid standing next to her.Everyone just stared at her and then gave cold glares to Shikamaru who flinched at all the cold glares he got.

"What?" he asked pretending to not know what happened

"If you would have dropped that box we would have pounded to the ground Shikamaru." Ino said fuming. They all knew they didnt have that kind of money

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"Well why dont you take your troublesome butt into the living room and there you can sit there till we come back and Shikamaru dont break anything." Sakura said walking back out side to finish off the unloading of the moving truck, but before she could make it out the door she bumped into a hard chest and then fell a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Woo your my brothers new fiance.hmmmmmmm" Was all she heard when she heard Sauske yelling

"Itachi let go of her and what did you tell her?" Sasuke said pushing Itachi off of Sakura

"Nothing really i just told her that she wouldnt be moving because you and her were betrothed when you two were first born." Itachi said looking at the now surprised Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura fainted at the news she just found out and Sasuke stared wide eyed at his brother.

"SAKURA" was all he heard when he felt himself lose his balanced and fell onto the floor. Sasuke felt something soft when he felt but then everything blacked out.

Sakura opened one eye and looked at the clock to see it was 8:30 at night. She shot up abruptly and then felt a pair of strong tightened around her waist she looked down to see it was Sauske. Sakura blushed so badly it looked like her head was gonna explode. Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he wasnt in his room and that he was holding onto a girls waist.He then realized that he was holding onto Sakura. His eyes became wide again.Sakura saw that he was awake so she tried shifting to her side so lay down again but be far away from Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldnt let her so she just layed back down. Jade eyes met with onyx eyes, they stared into each others eyes before they fell asleep again.


End file.
